


致命沉沦

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, 多人运动, 猎奇, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: "这就是法兰不死队惩罚无礼的来访者的方式吗？"
Relationships: Farron's Undead Legion/Ashen One, Farron's Undead Legion/Original Female Character, Farron's Undead Legion/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Kudos: 10





	致命沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> All灰烬前提下的不死队群P。  
> bug很多我知道，但我实在不想浪费脑细胞给PWP设计剧情了，各位将就吧（  
> 前篇：猎食者（李奥纳德）坦白从宽（欧贝克）至憾（霍克伍德）

灰烬被结结实实地摁在地上，脸压在地砖上，脸颊的软肉变了形状。和那位脱逃者不同，法兰要塞的不死队成员们没有对她的胸部表露出任何形式的兴趣，只把她的腿甲和衬裤剥了个干净。一双双戴着铁手套的手钳住她的腰和腿，把她瘫软无力的身体固定在翘起臀部、分开双腿的姿势，尖锐的边缘割破她的皮肤。她动弹不得，屈辱地被迫向对手们展示自己微微翕动的深粉穴肉和淌下缝隙的体液，好像在欢迎进入。

下身的肉瓣红肿发疼，她已经数不清这是第几次一个不死队成员从她身体里拔出去，换上一位新的插进来。折磨刚开始时，她还有力气在被按着操的同时愤怒地以拳捶地，变着花样大声咒骂，威胁要把这群被深渊搞坏了脑袋的家伙杀得一个不留。她满怀怒火的刺耳噪音没能换来不死队成员们的半点回应，他们沉默地轮番上阵，仿佛已经失去了听觉器官，又或者达成了共识：不需要接收这具唯一存在意义就是挨操的皮囊发出的任何信号。到现在，在无意义的单音节外，被操成一滩软泥的灰烬只能有气无力地重复一句话。

杀了我吧。她痛苦而虚弱地低语，喉咙干涩，声音嘶哑变调。够了。杀了我吧。

她注定得不到回复的恳求消散在铁锈味浓重的空气中，耳中灌满不死队成员操干她的动作制造出的盔甲碰撞声，还有自己与他们的身体交合处被用力捣弄出的渍渍水声。这是第几个了？还有几个要来？难道这就是法兰不死队惩罚无礼的来访者的方式？又有一个人插进了她的穴道中，灰烬抽泣一声，埋下头，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。她向所有她信仰或不信仰的神明祈祷，让这群家伙快点玩腻吧，然后了结她，这场噩梦就算结束了。

这不单单只是肉体上的凌辱，某种更可怕的东西被已被侵蚀的深渊监视者们灌进了她的身体里。随着他们一次又一次在她体内释放，她的腹部被越来越多的黏稠液体撑得鼓胀起来。每一次有精液射进来，她都惊恐地感到自己的腹部又胀大了一点，好像被加速的怀孕进程。有什么满怀恶意的活物在她的子宫里汲取她的力量，迅速生长，翻腾着，扭动着。

那到底是什么啊。我是被他们——还是它？——当成产卵的母体了吗？或许应该被称为深渊的侵略者一点点接管她的身体，压得她的意识沉沉地坠落下去。灰烬头痛欲裂，眼前明明暗暗，视觉已经罢工，甚至连自己身周的施虐者们都看不清。她恍惚地在心中自嘲：我现在又瞎又痴呆，可不就是强奸犯最喜欢的猎物。

灰烬费力地抬起一只手，伸向腰间的口袋，想要摸个返回骨片出来。如果能回到篝火，火或许能洗去所有深渊留在她身体里的恶心玩意，就像洗掉毒素和诅咒。然后她就能回祭祀场修整一番，重振旗鼓，再回来报大仇。再不济，弄个余火来也好，好歹能有还手之力，若被好运眷顾，说不定还能反杀。或者，或者女神的祝福也好啊……灰烬的手颤颤巍巍的，在偷渡半途就被一柄从天而降的匕首钉在了地上。她惨叫一声，一半是为了穿透掌骨和血肉的利刃，另一半是为了两根一齐挤进下身的性器。

不要，别这样，太多了！灰烬尖叫，仰起头，嘴唇和身体都发着抖。拔出去！求求你，拔出去！穴肉一瞬间被扩张到极限，每一条褶皱都被撑平。施刑者照样对她所有的哭喊和哀求不予理会，两个人轮流动起来，交替捅进深处。他们每抽插一下，撕裂的疼痛就扩大一分。灰烬下意识地想握拳，奈何一只手被钉住，猛地扯动，又是疼得惨嚎。

下一秒她就叫不出来了。一只铁手强硬地掰开了她的下巴，随之而来的是另一根性器，捅进她嘴里，直直地戳进喉咙。她凌乱的头发被粗暴地揪起，拽着她的头逼她开始前前后后地大幅度吞吐，头皮被扯得生疼。她尝到浓郁的血腥味，不干净的糟糕东西顺着喉管流下，呛得她几近窒息。

灰烬满脸眼泪，混着津液把脸打湿成一片湿滑的晶亮。她恨死了这个。没有亲吻，没有爱抚，没有肌肤相亲的温暖触感，她被当成了一件工具。折辱只有在适度和基于喜爱的前提下才有助情趣，这根本只是上刑。被爱上瘾症发作得厉害，她迫切地想要回家，回到她的伴侣们的怀抱里，软弱地痛哭一场。

剑刃砍进肉体中的钝响中断了施虐。像是得了什么号令，塞在身体里的东西莫名其妙地都退了出去，黏连在顶端的黏丝被扯断，落在灰烬的嘴角和臀部上，凉丝丝的。终于得到新鲜空气的灰烬剧烈地咳嗽，大口喘气，狼狈不堪。目不能视的她看不到发生了什么，不敢轻举妄动，僵硬地趴在地上，权衡此时尝试拔掉右手上的匕首值不值得，是否会被注意到，然后引来更残酷的惩罚。她努力分辨听见的声音的成分，盔甲破碎，躯体落地，血液喷溅。有人来找那伙强暴她的家伙的麻烦了。

天赐良机。灰烬的视力和体力在宝贵的被忽视时间里缓慢恢复。她在地上跪着爬了几步，摸索到她的剑，撑在地面上，挺着一肚子精液摇摇晃晃地站起来。就这么一个动作，里头的液体就被挤出来不少，让本就被各种体液弄得一塌糊涂的腿根更加脏乱不堪。满是重影的视野里，她看见满地尸体，以及数十步之外，面对着自己静静站立的高挑人影。

不死队的队长抬起手臂，对她行了队礼。这可太讽刺了，她下面还有东西在往外流呢。灰烬叹了口气，握紧了剑。


End file.
